


A Slow Breath

by eirtae



Series: Obnoxiously Sexually Active Darksiders [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Darksiders who aren't sith, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edging, F/F, Femslash, Hair Pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lesbians, Lesbians in Space, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, play piercing, somehow this sex isn’t actually very rough?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirtae/pseuds/eirtae
Summary: “You let her pierce you in a club,” said Skida, eyebrows raised. Another surprise.“No,” replied Astrid, panting as Skida let go and gave her a reprieve while Skida dipped her cloth in cleaning solution. “Not that kind of club. Didn’t know she was into this until I got to her apartment,” said Astrid, sounding pleased to have gotten this sentence out in its entirety on the first try.





	A Slow Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have taken liberties with proper play piercing safety, because this setting is pretty much Outer Space: Bacta is Magic. 
> 
> I was hoping to have this done for kinktober… … … … … maybe with this out of the way I’ll finish the Amidala/Ventress fic that’s been languishing in my google doc smut folder for over a year.
> 
> As always, all thanks to my wife and editor in chief Polkera.
> 
> Changelog 01/10/18: edited Astrid's visual appearance to match other content in which she appears.

Astrid drew in a slow breath, working to keep still without prompting as Skida pressed the needle to her warm brown skin. She didn’t wince as it went through her nipple, though Skida could feel the tremor that ran through her as she let the breath go, a whisper of a moan escaping her throat.

“Have you done this before?” Skida asked, her surprise coloured with delight.

Astrid nodded, her eyes shut, her breath much shorter now that she knew she could move. She kept her back admirably straight, sitting with her knees and toes on the floor and her ass on her heels, curled fingers resting on her spread thighs. Skida’s posture matched, mirrored in front of her - aside from the fact that her sea green legs weren’t spread and she still wore her open inner robe.

“There was a woman -” Astrid paused to gasp and whimper as Skida gently spun the needle.

Skida watched as the human’s stomach tensed, admiring the way it changed the line of her waist ever so slightly. Astrid was desperately trying to keep her hips from rolling against the toy that her cunt was undoubtedly clenching around. Skida was holding the needle in place, and if Astrid moved too far, the needle would pull painfully at her nipple.

“She was - I met her in - there was a club,” Astrid carried on doggedly as Skida clipped the needle ends and capped them with a pair of metal beads. It was unendingly charming, how determined she always was to answer any question in full. 

“You let her pierce you in a club,” said Skida, eyebrows raised. Another surprise.

“No,” replied Astrid, panting as Skida let go and gave her a reprieve while Skida dipped her cloth in cleaning solution. “Not that kind of club. Didn’t know she was into this until I got to her apartment,” said Astrid, sounding pleased to have gotten this sentence out in its entirety on the first try. “She -”

Skida pressed the cloth to her other breast, kneading through it, and Astrid moaned, pushing her chest forward into the touch, adjusting the spread of her knees, shifting her hips. They rolled minutely, and the handle of the toy in her cunt tapped against the handle of the one in her ass, the sound warming the underside of Skida’s lekku.

“She what?” asked Skida, twirling Astrid’s nipple through the cloth, her own fingers tingling from the solution. 

“Her clit was - and her ventral - she kept vacu-packed needles next -” she groaned more in frustration than anything else, struggling to keep her posture from deteriorating, and Skida laughed.

“Eyes shut,” Skida instructed as she withdrew the cloth and began to unpack the next needle. When she pinched Astrid’s nipple and placed the needle against it, she felt the other woman carefully moderate her breathing once again. 

This time Skida made her wait, watching Astrid fidget with building anticipation, her expression swiftly growing annoyed and impatient. Skida pushed the needle through and Astrid cried out, her entire body tense from the sharp pain and shaking from the effort it took not to flinch.

Astrid whimpered but didn’t speak as Skida spun the needle to test its placement and then capped the ends, her eyes obediently kept shut. Apparently she’d given up on telling the story, focused instead on keeping herself in place.

“Did she pierce you here?” asked Skida, retrieving the sterilized cloth and gently pressing it against Astrid’s clit.

The relief in Astrid’s moan as Skida touched her was so intense it filled her entire body, and the human shook her head. The position of her legs meant that there was no way to force Skida’s hand to apply more pressure, and when she tried to grind her clit against Skida’s hand, Skida moved with her. Astrid bowed her head and panted as Skida teased her, scarred cheeks almost as flushed as her pierced nipples.

Skida withdrew and Astrid whined an objection, briefly incapable of communicating with words. Her hips kept moving, her hands sliding down to her knees to brace against the thick rug as she desperately and ineffectually tried to fuck herself enough on the toys in her cunt and her ass that she might come. 

They weren’t shaped for it, both narrowed near the handle so that they stayed firmly inside despite the fact that each alone wasn’t quite large enough to be satisfying. The one in her cunt didn’t give any stimulation to Astrid’s clit, and if her behaviour was any indication, Skida’s theory that between them she would feel both completely full and utterly unable to get herself off was correct.

Skida took her time unwrapping the next needle, enjoying the view of the woman in front of her panting as she struggled against the urge to touch herself. Skida hadn’t told her not to, but she _had_ placed Astrid’s hands where she wanted them with care, and Astrid had obviously understood the intent. Now Astrid was pressing her nails into her thighs, leaving dark bruises in crescents under her brown skin, and Skida felt her own cunt respond with a wave of heat.

With the needle between her fingers Skida used the back of her blue-green right hand beneath Astrid’s chin to bring her face up. Astrid’s dark eyes were open, desperate and pleading. Skida’s other hand went down, her thumb placed against Astrid’s skin just above her clit instead of on it.

“You can’t come,” stated Skida, holding Astrid’s gaze. “I won't pierce you if you might come.”

There was a brief flash of betrayal in Astrid’s expression, and then resentment, teeth bared.

Skida laughed, caressing her cheek with her knuckles. “If you come as I pierce you, the needle will go in the wrong direction,” she explained patiently.

Astrid shifted on her knees, expression now conflicted. “Can’t you just… hold me?” she asked, voice shaking. “With the Force?”

“I suppose I could,” hummed Skida as though it hadn’t already occurred to her, tilting her head, glass and patina jewellery chiming as the thumb above Astrid’s clit rubbed small, gentle circles. Astrid shamelessly tried to tilt her hips so that the circles would be relocated to where she desperately wanted them.

“Please?” asked Astrid, her tone just short of begging.

Skida kissed her, humming again as she gently bit down, pulling at Astrid’s lower lip with her teeth, pretending to be undecided. Astrid tried to slip her tongue into Skida’s mouth, asking to be bitten, and Skida twisted the needle in Astrid’s nipple with her left hand instead. The human gasped, once again trying to hold herself still, trying to prove that she wasn’t desperately on edge, that Skida could put cold metal against her clit and she wouldn’t immediately lose herself.

With a gesture that brushed Astrid’s skin, Skida held her in place with her thoughts. She stilled her shaking hips, locked her hands in place against her thighs, and supported her tense and tired ankles for good measure. Astrid groaned, relaxing herself into Skida’s grip.

Skida backed herself away in order to give herself space to lean in, appreciating the way a small noise escaped Astrid’s throat purely because Skida was so close to her cunt. It was the needy sound Astrid usually gave just before Skida pressed her tongue against her clit or pushed one lek between her folds - but today Skida used her left fingers to gently, _carefully_ spread the skin around the hood of Astrid’s clit and hold it taut.

Astrid was breathing hard, her body instinctively struggling against Skida’s hold. Skida tightened her grip as she brought the needle close, the sharp of the needle nosing beneath the hood of Astrid’s clit. The second the point made contact with skin Astrid whined with a voice that was almost in pain from the denial - if Skida hadn’t held her she would have been writhing.

Skida paused, letting the moment of desperation pass.

“Breathe in,” Skida reminded her.

She didn’t quite wait until Astrid had taken a full breath, sharply pushing the needle up and through the hood of her clit. Astrid choked on her wail and thrashed against Skida in the Force - Skida skillfully twisted her mental grip and Astrid _sobbed_ as Skida held her orgasm just out of reach.

The tips of Skida’s lekku curled and twisted - her hold on Astrid through the Force meant that she could feel echoes of the way every nerve in Astrid’s body was on fire, the way everything she felt was screaming at her for release. The pressure in her cunt and ass, the aching of her nipples, being so rigidly, demandingly held up - and the brief moment of agonizing pain, a half-second of blind pleasure.

Skida smirked as she looked up, and Astrid snarled at her, too wordless to curse, and then sobbed again as Skida spun the needle. She pulled it back and forth through the hood of Astrid’s clit, teasing at the clit itself with the gentle touch of metal and nearby, throbbing pain.

It was with great care that Skida wiped away blood and capped either end of the needle through the hood of Astrid’s clit, the ball of metal on the lower end resting directly on her clit itself. Astrid gasped for air, her voice gone raw from desperate use.

When Skida let her go, Astrid let herself fall forward against her, panting into the crook of her neck. Skida caught her, running nails across her scalp and pulling gently at her short black hair, her other hand drawing circles on her lower back. Otherwise Skida didn’t move her, letting Astrid find a painful, frustrated equilibrium pressed against her collarbones.

“Asshole,” Astrid mumbled once she found her words, growling against Skida’s neck as she adjusted herself, breath hitching every time she moved. 

“You know better than to be vague,” Skida chided with a smirk, taking pleasure in the feeling of Astrid’s disgusted hiss against her skin.

Astrid’s shaking fingers wandered down, exploring the piercings in her nipples, and Skida let her do so, idly tugging at her hair. Astrid jumped at her own touch, gasping and then moaning as she played with the metal, tugging gently at the unfamiliar weight. One hand continued down, breath quickening in anticipation - just as Astrid’s fingers brushed the bead that sat on top of the hood of her clit, Skida caught her wrist and relocated her hand to her own breast with a sigh, pushing the edge of her thin, open robe to the side.

The human kneaded her, complaining with a noise that was something between a whine and a growl. Skida laughed, tangling Astrid’s hair tighter as she reached behind her to hook a finger onto the handle of the toy in Astrid’s ass. She pulled it up, using the leverage to put pressure on the toy in Astrid’s cunt, pushing it forward so that Astrid was once again rolling her hips and panting, searching for _any_ kind of friction.

With the bead of the piercing resting on her clit Astrid found it, stopping dead to let the pressure build, shaking as she leaned against Skida. 

Skida briefly indulged her, enjoying the way that Astrid was trying and failing to hold her breath to keep from moving away from the minute pressure. After a long, gasping moment, Skida dropped the handle, disturbing Astrid’s carefully held position. She pulled Astrid’s hair to interrupt her curse, guiding her head down to the breast that wasn't held by Astrid’s fingers. Skida caught her hand, pushing it against her breast, reminding Astrid that she was supposed to be kneading it. 

Astrid whined, her breath hot against Skida’s breast. She set to work against it anyway, teeth and lips and tongue playing with Skida’s nipple. Skida gasped when Astrid bit her, fingers gripping tight in Astrid’s hair, pulling at it without pushing Astrid away. She spread her thighs, and Astrid’s free hand was immediately between her legs, drawing the wet out from between her folds and over her clit.

The Twi’lek moaned, her back arching and her lekku shivering as Astrid pressed fingers to her clit. She bit her nipple again, petty revenge for Skida’s repeated, almost cruel teasing. Skida gasped and reached down, pushing Astrid’s slick fingers into her cunt - Astrid whined and shifted on her knees, reminded of her own frustration.

Skida laughed low in her throat, her breath hitching as Astrid began to work her, fingers curling against the inside of her cunt. No matter what Skida did to distract her, Astrid always seemed capable of fucking her, fingers sliding between her folds and rubbing her clit, her tongue circling and toying with her nipple. Skida groaned, and Astrid responded with a moan of her own and fingers that pulled Skida’s nipple instead of kneading her entire breast.

She sighed, her head falling back as she let Astrid play until her lekku were curling, the tip of one brushing against Astrid’s collarbone and making her briefly falter. It also seemed to make Astrid spiteful, her whine pleading - but her mouth moved away from Skida’s nipple, leaving it cold and exposed against the air as she bit at Skida’s breast. 

Skida gasped but otherwise ignored her, one hand loosening and tightening on Astrid’s hair, the other taking one lek and twisting the tip between her fingers. She panted, even the thin inner robe feeling too warm, moaning when Astrid rubbed her clit just slightly too hard.

It was enough that when she reached behind her towards where the needles lay inside their wrapping, it took her several tries to find what she wanted - a short chain with a small weight at the end, bronzed in contrast with the silvery metal of the needles. 

Skida gently pressed down on the back of Astrid’s neck, pushing her down towards the floor. She smoothly stood, taking a deep breath as she stepped away. Astrid gave up Skida’s nipple with reluctance, her glare filled with resentment as her teeth gave one last scrape and her tongue one last almost apologetic flick. Then her eyes caught on the chain, and they lit with both excitement and dismay, her breath hitching.

“I need something to take care of you while I’m busy,” explained Skida as she nudged Astrid’s hands down the floor in front of her until her back was curved and stretched, her ass in the air, the handles of both toys filling her on full display.

Astrid cursed softly as her pierced nipples brushed against the rug beneath her. Her hips slightly rolled in pleasured response to the pain, and she cursed again - her vocabulary was both extensive and filthy.

“What was that?” asked Skida as she relocated herself to Astrid’s side and knelt down.

“This isn’t enough?” was Astrid’s overwhelmed response, cheek against the floor. This time when her nipples grazed the rug it was on purpose, her back arching as she groaned.

Skida reached between her legs and played with the clit piercing, spinning it, pressing the metal bead directly onto the bundle of nerves that was normally slightly protected, smiling as Astrid’s moan deepened. Her hips rolled, her pierced nipples brushed against the rug, and she whimpered, yet again teased into trying to get herself off using nothing but the pressure of the toys inside her and sheer, frantic determination.

“Would you rather go without?” prompted Skida as her hand moved down from Astrid’s clit to work a finger into the space between Astrid’s cunt and the toy inside it. Astrid was by far wet enough and the toy was just small enough that doing so was only made difficult by Astrid’s desperate movements.

Astrid whined, unable to formulate a coherent response, and Skida withdrew, tapping twice on the handle of the toy in Astrid’s cunt to move the one in her ass before pausing. She waited for Astrid’s response, watching the human try to catch her breath, her own cunt feeling empty and aching without Astrid’s fingers inside.

“Want,” gasped Astrid, cheek still against the floor. Her voice and body were trembling, her fingers curling and uncurling on the floor in front of her. She adjusted her open legs and thoughtlessly continued to run her pierced nipples forward and back across the soft rug.

Skida smiled as she reached once again between Astrid’s legs and clasped the chain to the piercing, careful not to rub her clit and risk Astrid coming. Astrid moaned, eyes clenched shut as she tried to hold still - she mostly failed, all traces of self-discipline wrung out. Skida hummed with satisfaction as she ran a hand down Astrid’s spine from the nape of her neck to her ass, admiring the way Astrid’s back stretched and curved further than a loth-cat’s.

As she stood Skida removed her robe to expose her back to the cool air, shrugging her arms from the sleeves so that it pooled on the floor. She left it there, stepping slowly around Astrid, taking in the view with a pleased smile and fingers playing with her own nipple, breath catching as she tried to decide if she was annoyed that Astrid had left bruises. 

The chain was the perfect length, the weight light enough that Astrid accidentally lifted it from the floor whenever she moved, but heavy enough that doing so was a painful, stinging downwards pull. Astrid’s tiny panting noises were frustrated and pained as she tried to find the ideal position out of her extremely limited options.

Skida walked around Astrid twice, and Astrid complained with an impatient whine. When Skida came to Astrid’s ass the second time she leaned down and tested the toys, pulling gently, and each time Astrid whimpered, moaning with relief when Skida reseated them fully inside her, rolling her hips and gasping at the change in pressure on her clit from the chain and the piercings in her nipples grazing the floor.

When she was finished Skida left her there, ignoring the way Astrid cursed at her, flashing her a smirk over her shoulder. From the bed at the far end of her tent she collected a pair of pillows, slowly making a show of choosing the colour - deep, dark red, to contrast both her teal skin and Astrid’s brown - smiling when she turned and was greeted by Astrid’s baleful glare from the floor. 

“You’re not going to just,” she paused to pant and whimper as the weight on her clit pulled, “just watch me like this,” she said, immediately undermining her conviction with a wavering question. “Are you?”

“Don’t be selfish,” replied Skida with a smile, crossing the floor and kneeling in front of Astrid. 

She placed a hand against the top of Astrid’s neck to prevent the human from trying to push herself up, setting the first pillow down directly in front of her face. Astrid shifted under her touch, only catching on when Skida placed the second pillow behind her and lay herself back with her legs on either side of Astrid and her cunt directly in front of Astrid’s face.

Astrid was too distracted to glare, but she still opened her mouth to speak - Skida caught her hair and pulled her up against her cunt, forcing Astrid to push forward on her knees. Skida hummed and smiled at the sound of Astrid’s yelp of surprise and pain as the weight at the end of the chain dragged several centimetres across the floor. It was stifled with her mouth against Skida’s cunt, as was the whimper that followed, and Skida gave her a brief reprieve to adjust herself.

She didn’t have to wait long, one of Astrid’s hands gripping at her thigh, her tongue swiftly running up over her folds to press against her clit with enthusiasm despite her painful distractions. Skida moaned and pulled Astrid’s hair, dragging her into the ideal position, exercising very nearly as much control as she did when she had Astrid’s head pinned to the floor between her thighs.

Skida could feel the first time Astrid moved too far and the weight pulled at her clit, the jump enough that Astrid jerked underneath Skida’s grip. Astrid’s moan of pleasure was so deep that Skida forgave her for pausing, laughing breathlessly. At first Astrid’s tongue against her clit was unintentionally teasing, erratic instead of rhythmic as she fought to focus despite the weight on her clit and the metal through her nipples. 

Astrid’s fingers dug into Skida’s thigh, and Skida arched her back, moaning as Astrid’s teeth grazed her clit. She rolled her hips, grinding her cunt against Astrid’s mouth to make up for the inconsistency of Astrid’s tongue, and Astrid whined pleadingly back. Skida could see her ass in the air, the roll of Astrid’s hips stuttering out every time they started, the chain taking care of her exactly as Skida had intended.

Skida shut her eyes and let her head fall back fully against the pillow, ignoring Astrid’s desperation in favour of her own pleasure, one hand toying with her nipples, shifting from one to the other and back. The sound of Astrid being teased by the pain of the piercings and the pressure of the toys brought Skida almost as much pleasure as Astrid’s tongue, Skida’s moans coinciding with Astrid’s whimpers.

When Skida felt herself reaching her peak, her moans desperate and her lekku trembling against the floor, the hand she’d been using to play with her breasts travelled down to Astrid’s hand on her thigh. She caressed it, her fingers brushing over the back of Astrid’s hand, and even that tiny touch was enough to elicit a whimper from Astrid.

Then Skida pressed her thumb against the back of Astrid’s hand, the gesture imitated using the Force against Astrid’s clit. Astrid jerked against Skida’s grip on her hair and wailed in pain and relief as she came hard, sobbing against Skida’s cunt, the heat of it and the feeling of her struggling against Skida’s hold on her hair pushing Skida over the edge. Her back arched and she cried out with almost as much relief as Astrid, her fingers holding Astrid’s mouth close until she was finished. 

Astrid’s nails dug in so hard that they bruised Skida’s thigh, mouth breaking from Skida’s cunt, her soaked cheek pressing against the inside of Skida’s leg as she whimpered and gasped for air. Skida let go of her hair, still shuddering from the aftershocks of her own orgasm, gasping when Astrid found herself enough to catch her thigh with her teeth. Skida rubbed circles on the back of Astrid’s hand, a phantom touch rubbing circles against her clit, and Astrid was once again sobbing, her voice now filled with curses from the vicious overstimulation.

Without warning Astrid pushed back against Skida’s clit and sucked hard. Skida startled and hissed through her teeth in pain, her back arching and her nails scraping like claws across Astrid’s cheek. She came a second time, her eyes shut and her voice high, too wrapped up in her pleasure to care about the feel of Astrid’s smirk against her thigh.

Slowly Skida came down, her body tingling from toes to lekku tips, listening to Astrid’s panting grow quiet. She collected her lekku from behind her, pulling them in front of her shoulders to lie across her belly. Astrid leaned forward and nipped at one tip, first gently, and then harder, as though to remind Skida that she was there and once again had Skida’s fingers tangled in her hair.

Skida hummed and loosened her grip, her eyes still closed, allowing Astrid a moment of relative privacy. There was the sound of a gasp as Astrid sat up followed by a whimper entirely different from the ones she had been giving only moments before.

With a sigh of satisfaction Skida pushed herself first to her elbows, and then to her knees as she took Astrid in. The human was hesitating with a hand placed on the inside of her thigh, readying herself to touch the chain. Usually Astrid insisted on taking care of herself, but this was too far out of the realm of her experience.

Skida interrupted before she was able to hurt herself, gently catching her hand and pulling it around her own back to steady Astrid, reaching down to release the chain with skilled, practiced fingers. Astrid pressed in against her, welcoming the assistance with a relieved sigh. Skida held her close with a fondness she hadn’t expected, carefully untwisting the cap on the piercing through Astrid’s clit and gently pulling the needle upward and out.

With the pressure on her clit released, Astrid was immediately once again basking in the remaining high of her orgasm, leaning against Skida heavily, accepting her care without question. Skida gently tossed the needle onto the towel where the supplies lay, used the Force to summon the cleaning cloth, and began the process of working the toys out of Astrid’s cunt and ass. It was an awkward angle, particularly given that Skida was working one handed - but she wasn’t quite willing to let Astrid go.

When she slowly moved to begin removing the needles in Astrid’s nipples, Astrid batted her hand away before she could touch her breasts, pushing back just far enough to glare. Skida smiled indulgently at the fervor - Astrid would no doubt be bored of the piercings by the end of the week - and moved instead to help lift Astrid to her feet, leading her to the bed.

Here Astrid once again asserted herself, crawling into the bed and selfishly wrapping herself in the blanket with no intention of sharing. Skida spent the time collecting the pillows and her inner robe from the floor, shrugging the robe on and loosely tying it in place before joining Astrid on the bed.

For a long moment Skida admired her complex patterned scars and flushed brown skin, making note of her dark eyes - they were so much more attractive when they were lit yellow with the dark side.

“Her ventral what was pierced?” asked Skida just as Astrid seemed to be dozing off.

“What?” was Astrid’s confused response, her eyes blinking open but narrowed with annoyance.

“The woman in the club,” Skida reminded her lightly. “Was it a ventral fin, or something else?”

Astrid growled at her before rolling over and presenting Skida with her back.

Skida laughed, setting her teeth against the back of Astrid’s neck, her fingers gripping the blanket Astrid had wrapped herself in possessively, thoughts already running through all the possibilities the piercings still in Astrid’s nipples presented.

Astrid shifted in response, pushing herself ever so slightly closer on the bed, sighing contentedly.

Perhaps, tomorrow, Skida would take her to the temple, and watch her eyes yellow in the presence of the dark side as Skida held her against the altar...


End file.
